camp_gagfandomcom-20200214-history
Lifeguards
breep breep breep breep breep Graham rolled over, muttering, and with a limp hand errantly slapped around his bedside table, looking for his alarm. breep breep breep breep breep "Jesus, fuck, Graham..." muttered Tyson above him. "Kill that fucking thing before I do." breep'breep bre-'' Graham finally found his target, and with a thud silenced the alarm. It was 05:31. It would have been awfully tempting to stay in bed, in amidst the warm covers, as it was every morning, but he had a job to do. As much as it annoyed his cabin mates in Nudie, the early-morning alarm was the only thing guaranteed to get the formerly late-riser out of bed in time. Graham padded to the bathroom, had a quick gulp of water from the sink before taking a slash, and then headed back to his bunk to get dressed. It was still dark outside, though the first tendrils of dawn were making themselves known, and the dim red flash of the webcam lights were the only lighting inside the cabin. Carissa, the den mom, had scheduled another of her popular shows for this afternoon, but as usual he would be too busy to take part. He tried to put on his swimming costume and clothes as quietly as possible, to avooid upsetting his bunkmate more than he had to. Usually, like most of his fellows, he forewent the camp uniform for anything other than special occasions, but while on duty he had to wear something. Picking up his flip-flops, he waited until he had slid the door closed behind him before putting them on, and flapped over to the beach. The early morning mists were still crawling over Lake Atahensic when he arrived, though it was now beginning to grow light as the sun made itself known on the world. The wet sand crunching beneath his flops and the soft slap of water on the beach were the only sounds as he made his way over to the Lifeguard's station. "Morning Graham!" Shelly was already there, keys jangling in her hand as she unlocked the door. The pixie-cut blonde was, like him, wearing flip-flops, and a loose jacket over her red one-piece swimming suit. Shelly was the reason Graham was trying to earn the Lifeguard badge in the first place. He had been a champion swimmer at school, and had continued to enjoy swimming while at camp, but the fifteen year-old had never given much thought to pursuing it as a career. Not until he had seen the woman authoratively perched on her seat, commanding the sweep of the beach with her whistle and no-nonsense orders. Boys at Gagahoe were typically indisposed to to taking orders that limited their fun, but most listened to Shelly because she often followed up an unobeyed command with a swift smack about the ear. And given her running and swimming prowess, those smacks were often impossible to avoid no matter where on the beach or in the water you were when you made the unfortunate decision to ignore her whistle. Shelly and the camp director had accepted his appllication, the latter with some reservations, both knowing the blatant reasons the young man was doing it in the first place. But over time Graham had come to appreciate the job and responsibility, mostly helped by Shelly's firm unwillingness to let him quit after he worked out that she wasn't going to let him fuck and run. When, after two weeks of hard training, he had qualified as Assistant Lifeguard, he had been genuinely pleased. And not least because Shelly had given him his first reward blowjob of many that evening in the station. The memory of the woman's pleased smile as she licked his cum off of her face and fingers was a sure-fire cure to early-morning blues. "Morning Shelly. Do you need my help?" She shook her head as she opened the door and switched on the solitary lightbulb. "Nah, thanks. I'm going to do a quick inventory check. Why don't you do your laps so long? I'll join you when I'm done." Graham nodded, and tossed his jacket and flops into his locker before taking off down the beach. Lifeguarding was not an activity for lazy people, as Shelly often reminded him. They worked long days which were often filled with bouts of extreme physical activity. Keeping fit was a priority. So every morning they'd run a couple of lengths of the beach, before swimming out to the diving platform and back as a warm-up. He was halfway back from the end of the beach when she passed him going in the opposite direction. He waited at the station, heart pumping, until she returned, and they did the next two laps together. The sun was clear of the horizon by the time they returned and, in unison, ran into the shallows and dove in. Every morning they'd indulge in this little race. Shelly often beat him, barring a sudden cramp or an unexpected piece of flotsam getting in her way, but these days he was often giving her a swim for her money. "Come on, slowpoke!" She called over her shoulder as she settled into her crawl. "Keep up!" The water was chilling, and made his cock shrink to the size of a sharpie. His Speedo, larger than average to accomodate his size when he was erect, dragged in the water as he swam, a fact he often reminded her off when she lambasted him for his losses. She would often retort that she had to deal with stiff nipples causing water friction. She reached the anchored pontoon on which the diving board was set up moments ahead of him, and helped him up as he clambered aboard. The two of them ran through their structural safety-checks in silence, both of them trying to regain their breath. The distant sounds of splashing drifted over to them from over the island that sat in the middle of the lake. Kyle and Seamus, the lifeguards at Sukakawk were undoubtedly in the midst of taking their own charges through their morning exercises. In contrast to Graham and Gagahoe, there was no shortage of eager applicants to be lifeguards at the girls' camp, largely due to the strapping allure of the two muscular Bulls. Girls practically lined up to earn the badge on that side of the lake. And while there was always a fall-off in terms of numbers once the girls realise dhow hard the job would be, it was not uncommon for the two male lifeguards to share a station with five or six eager trainees. Graham envied them their reduced workload and the ability to take breaks during the day, during which they'd inevitably take a trainee or some other Sukakwak girl from the beach back to the station and pump her full of cum. On the plus side, Graham didn't have to share Shelly with anyone. "Everything okay?" Shelly asked as he climbed down from the board. "The top and middle board probably need to be repainted soon, but everything is sturdy." "Awesome." Graham watched as the woman rearranged her suit to undo the cameltoe that had formed as she swam. She noticed him looking, and glanced down at his front where his shrunken weener was getting hard. Shelly smiled. "Time for that later, horndog. We've got a busy day ahead of us. Besides, I don't think you've been getting good enough times to justify it," she said in a teasing tone. "Almost beat you here, though," he shot back with a grin. "Oooh, fighting words. Tell you what. You get back to the station before me and I'll take it back." "You're on!" "Okay, then. On three. One. Two!" Shelly executed a neat dive and took off before the boy could realise it. By the time he leapt into the water, she was already yards away and cutting through the lake. Despite his best efforts, she beat him, and was already leaning against the door by the time he arrived, grinning. "Sorry hot shot. Better luck tomorrow." He was slightly disappointed, but his mood was buoyed by the fact that he could see she was exhausted from the effort. One of these days, he ''would beat her. Shelly continued to tease him as the day went on. Bending over in front of him as they set up the pool noodles and other beach toys. Pressing her breasts against his back as she 'helped' him carry the safety lines to the water's edge. While he swam out to set them up, she stood on the shore with her hand beneath her swimsuit, not-so-subtly flicking her bean and smiling at him. Once Graham emerged from the water, Shelly's arms were folded over her chest and there was no sign of what she'd done, other than a slightly damper patch at the front of her wet suit. By the time he went off to grab them breakfast, his hard-on had swelled to its usual size and was bulging from the front of his now tight costume. Graham used to dislike Shelly's good-natured teasing, but had grown to like it. Rewards felt much better when they were earned, and the pay-off was all the sweeter in the end. They shared slices of toast covered in jam off of paper plates and their usual paper cups of coffee as the rest of the camp woke-up and began their morning activities. As people came to the beach, they split up and began their duties in earnest. Shelly remained atop her chair while Graham patrolled the shoreline, stopping occasionally to greet counsellors pick up an errant piece of litter. The mornings were usually quiet, despite the numbers, as the campers who came to the beach were often under the supervision of their own counselors. Graham watched as the swimming activities came and went, and then the canoeists brought their equipment to the shore and set off for their usual jaunt around the island. Shelly and he exchanged little apart from confirmation that everything was okay as he passed by her chair, though on one occasion she did so while her hand was once again beneath her swimsuit. As he grinned at her, she smiled back before popping her fingers into her mouth and licking them clean. At lunchtime, Graham ran back to camp to sign-in for roll-call and grab the two of them lunch. He carried back three hotdogs and they ate them together in the shade beneath the chair. He wolfed his down and sat watching her eat, her pink lips and tongue licking the condiments of the frankfurters with delicate movements before she engulfed one third of the hotdog in her mouth. Shelly often joked that she would be huge if it weren't for all of the physical activity she partook in daily. Looking over her tight body, lean thighs, long legs, and double-D cups that strained against her swimsuit, Graham thought she looked perfect as she was. Afternoons were busier, particularly on bright sunny days like today. Boys took advantage of their free time and good weather to come down to the beach, where they'd play volleyball or swim or rough-house in the shallows. This was when the two of them had to be on alert, as there were often accidents when this many young men gamboled about without heed to the dangers that the placid lake could bring. More than once they'd had to pull a boy from the water after someone had smacked him on the head or they had taken a breathing challenge too far. Thankfully today was rather quite. Apart from a few occasions where Shelly had to blast her whistle to tell boys to get back into the designated swimming boundaries (startling at least two counselors tanning nude beneath her chair and the five or so boys jacking off onto them), the only thing Graham had to do was to swim out to the diving platform. A group of bored Femme boys had set-up shop on the pontoon, offering blowjobs and their bare behinds to boys waiting in line for a turn to jump off of a board. As a result, there was a crowd on board keen to do anything but dive, and Graham had to go and break them up before the platform tipped or sank underneath the weight. With a little bit of cajoling, he managed to convince the boys to move their party to the beach, and soon there was a line of waiting mouths happily kneeling in the sand to one side of the beach. "Nice work," Shelly said as he went to explain what had happened. "Sure you weren't tempted to stay?" "Nah," he said, grinning back. "I've got a better mouth waiting for me." She said nothing, just smiled, and let him go on his way. The beach was aglow in the red light of sunset before Shelly blasted her whistle and called the last swimmers from the water. Graham, skin tanned from his day in the sun, swam out to the pontoon with a waterproof bag while she pulled the boundary lines from the water. He returned with two discarded swimming costumes, a pair of sunglasses, and one luckless owner's watch, all of which would be sent to the lost property office. "Another great day, Graham," she said as they did a count of the beach toys and stashed them away in the station. "Really good work." "Thanks, Shelly. Just glad to help." Once they were done, and the last equipment check was done, he waited patiently while she locked the station up for the night. Usually, on nights where she was as pleased with his performance as this, there was a reward... As if on cue, she turned to him with a smile. "You in the mood for a cool-down session?" His cock throbbed in his Speedo. "Definitely." The blonde smiled, and, kicking off her flip-flops, slowly began to tease the straps from her shoulders. Graham watched with hungry eyes as she pulled her suit down her body. Her breasts spilled from her top as it passed her midriff, her nipples already hard, despite the warm evening air. Graham wolf-whistled as she turned to face away from him, and stuck her toned bottom out in front of him. He watched closely, stroking his bulge over the front of his costume, as she pulled the lower half tight against her body. Her plump pussy lips and ass swallowed the material whole, and he could see the edges of her asshole peeking out from the sides. Then she pulled it all the way down to lie around her feet, her wet lips exposed to the beach and his eyes. He leant forward, burying his face in her backside, and ran his tongue along her folds, causing the woman to moan. She tasted of sweat and lakewater and sweet pussy juice, as she always did after a long and taxing day. Just the way Graham liked her. He busied himself for a few minutes, her hips clasped in his hands as he dined on the smooth lips of her cunt, before she gently pushed him off. "Mmmm, get undressed first," Shelly said, breath hitching slightly. Doing as he was told, Graham slipped off his flops, setting them next to hers, before imitating her slow undressing. He waited until the very last second before allowing his tented prick to spring free of the Speedo, and all ten-inches of it wobbled beneath her gaze as he bent down to pull the costume free. He tossed it to lie on top of hers, before embracing his mentor. There was nothing to prevent their skin touching, and the woman moaned as Graham's thick cock slid along the groove of her slit as he embraced her. His hands reached behind her to grab her ass cheeks while he bit her neck, the highest point the young man could reach unless she bent down. "You've been teasing me all day," he said softly, between kisses. "Just, uh, just testing you," she replied, running her fingers down his toned back. "A good lifeguard keeps his eye on the swimmers despite what, ahh, what other distractions there are around." Graham could feel a wetness beginning to cover his shaft, and the firm glans of his head as he slowly frotted himself against Shelly's half-closed thighs. A wetness that was warm and inviting, like the lake after a long summer's day. "And you? Did you get distracted?" He took one of her erect nipples between his lips and sucked on it, looking her in her brown eyes. "A, a little," she admitted. "You always look so good in your costume. And with your skin wet. And your tan." "I can go put it back on, if you'd like..." "Noooo..." He switched to the other nipple as Shelly stuck out her chest. Her nimble fingers traced their way along his hips until they reached his thigh, and then they slipped down between his legs. The lifeguard gasped as she found a handhold on his balls. "Fuck, they're so full," she whispered, gently fondling them. "I was worried that you'd snuck off to empty at lunchtime, or maybe let one of those Femme boys do it." "Why would I?" He replied. "You know the only person I want to fuck is you." To demonstrate, he took his shaft in his hand and ran his head through her hot labia, feeling her creamy grool trickle down it to wet his fingers. "Uh, uh, you shouldn't, you shouldn't restrict yourself to just me, Graham," she said, in between moans. "At your age you should be experimenting. Sleeping, ah, sleeping with other women." "Do you want me to sleep with other women, Shelly?" "No." He smiled, and, wrapping his hands around the back of her neck, pulled her into a tongue-tangling kiss that seemed to go on forever. When they both pulled back, they were both breathing harder than they had all day. Wordlessly, he took her hand and led her over to the chair. The two of them said nothing as their nude forms padded across the beach. The still waters of the lake carried the sounds of quiet laughter, chattering, and the occasional moan from the forest and the island, but the beach they had to themselves. At the foot of the chair they shared another kiss, shorter but no less intense, before he beckoned Shelly to take her seat. She climbed up slowly, pausing halfway to shake her bare ass in his face, before she settled at the top. A nude queen, ruler of the domain she surveyed from her high throne. His goddess to worship. Shelly played with her clit, fingers circling and tapping it, as Graham climbed up to her. He had to do it one-handed, holding his dick flat against his abs to prevent it banging against the wooden rungs of the ladder. he stopped when he was near the top, wrapping one hand around the ladder and, with the other, pulling Shelly's hand away from her pussy. She watched with shining eyes as he sucked each of her fingers clean, before she spread her legs and hooked them over the armrests. Graham licked his lips subconsciously as her inner pinkness was exposed to his eyes and the cool evening air. He wasted no time in diving in, his mouth and tongue immediately finding their way to her clit. Shelly threw her head back, biting her lip and trying not to moan, as the boy began to lick and suckle her with gusto. She stared at the dark sky overhead and the appearing stars as he shifted his attention to her pussy, and grabbed at his head to pull him closer to her when his tongue wormed its way inside of her. She lasted another five minutes like that, writing and trying not to accidentally push him off the ladder, but when he finally introduced one, then two fingers to her insides and began massaging her sweet spot, she could take no more. With a cry that carried out over the water, she came, squirting. Graham, used to her body, was waiting with open mouth and ready tongue, and managed to gather almost all of her, leaving only a few droplets to fall, unnoticed, to the sand below. He gave her a few moments to recover, and once Shelly had stopped shaking, gave her twitching lips one last kiss before speaking. "Turn around," he said softly. She looked at him, the only light illuminating his wet, sex-stained face the distant reflection of camp lights, and pulled him close for another kiss. She tasted herself on him, felt his hard cock grazing against her still-sensitive lips, and wanted him all the more. Nimbly, she turned around in her chair, kneeling on the cushion there, thrusting out her ass clinging on to the back of it for support. Graham ascended the last few rungs of the ladder, until at last his cock was lined up with the hole it had been yearning for the entire day. He could feel the heat wafting from her, his own hot little clam. "Please...", she said. It was all she needed to say. Slowly, purposefully, he fed his cock into her until he could go no further. This time her cry carried all the way to the other side of the lake. She was tight, she was always tight, her honed muscles making entry difficult, but not impossible. But as they continued, she loosened up, and soon he was hitting the deep reaches of her pussy with every thrust. The lifeguard and her protege fucked for a half hour atop the perch, the wooden structure creaking but doing little more. Occasionally Graham would slow his pace to fondle her swinging tits, or bite her neck, and she would beg him to continue, pleading and rolling her hips until he relented and began fucking her once again. The first load was the largest. He swore and she moaned as his balls finally emptied and sprayed their contents into her pussy. Reams of cum percolated in lakewater and sunshine for the entire day were milked by her insides. He was hers, the load was hers, and she would not stop until she had every drop. The second orgasm they shared at the base of the chair, neither of them entirely trusting their ability to stay safely on top of it with their weakened limbs. Graham leant against the ladder while she knelt in the sand in front of him, gagging on his pole and using her tongue to drain the last few dregs of sperm from his balls. She tried with one free hand to keep the cum inside of her, a difficult proposition when you're fingering yourself at the same time, and mourned every droplet that escaped to splatter on the beach below. The sound of the dinner bell eventually roused them from their activities, and after one last, cum-laden kiss, they ran laughing into the water to clean off. Shelly helped him wash her cum off his face and shoulders, and he gave her one last, leg-shaking fingering beneath the waves, before they eventually stumbled back to the station. "So, when are you planning to write your exam to get your badge?" She asked, as they began to get dressed by the light of the moon. "Well, I only need to write before graduation day, so... in two or three weeks?" She laughed and cuffed him about the ear, before sliding her jacket over her arms. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were avoiding graduating to become a lifeguard full-time." Shelly bent down, and helped pull his Speedo up his legs, but not before giving one last caress to his now shrunken cock. "You know, they're looking for another lifeguard to help me on the beach. A proper one, with pay and everything," she whispered in her ear. "Don't wait too long, or they'll fill the position, and then who will I have to fill me?" She tilted his head back, and gave him a slow kiss, the tip of her tongue tracing its way along his lower lip. "See you tomorrow, Graham." She turned and walked away, humming to herself. Graham watched her go, cheeks blushing, eyes firmly affixed to her backside, and the little damp spot that was forming at the base of it as his cum leaked out of her. Smiling to himself, he grabbed his jacket, and ran after her, resolving to apply for his exam in the morning. After their warm-up, of course.